


Pleased to Meet You

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Wade and Peter have been set up on a blind date.For February Ficlet Challenge Day 7: Blind DateOne month. Twenty-eight prompts. Twenty-eight pairings. One ficlet a day. Write Fast.





	Pleased to Meet You

Wade adjusts the angle of the single rose inside the book at the edge of the table, then glances around inconspicuously. No one’s approached him yet, although he’s not exactly the most approachable character right now, with his dark hoodie up, shielding most of his face. It’s just that the full-scar look isn’t exactly blind date material, okay?

On the other hand, it’s a pretty good way to test a date. If they run screaming, it’s probably not meant to be. 

Twenty minutes later, though, the cutie that sits down in front of him, holding his own rose, doesn’t look like he’s planning on running out screaming. If anything, he looks apologetic. “Sorry,” he says genuinely, messing with his tie, then handing the rose off to Wade. “I was already running late and I forgot about the rose thing - I’m sorry.” He smiles, and holds his hand out for Wade. “Peter Parker.” 

“Wade Wilson.” He shrugs carelessly, or at least he thinks he pulls off the careless shrug. So far Peter hasn’t blinked, but he hasn’t seen the full effect yet. He reaches up, pushes his hoodie off his head, waits for a reaction. 

Peter gives him none, except to pour himself a glass of wine and ask if Wade wants to be topped off. With that, Wade relaxes into his seat and starts to enjoy himself. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Wade asks, fingers playing on his wine stem, and, oh, that’s fun, that cute little blush across the tops of Peter’s cheeks. Suddenly Wade is on a life mission to make that happen as often as possible. 

“I thought it might help with the nerves.” 

Wade grins. “Who’s nervous?”

“Just me, I guess.” But Peter laughs at himself, then takes a small sip of wine. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m in the delivery business. Pays the bills. You?”

“R and D. Mostly technology.” 

“Well shit, sweetheart, I think you’re too smart for me.” 

Peter frowns at him, almost- almost. “Don’t sell yourself short.” His voice is stern, which sends pleasant little shivers over Wade’s skin. 

He puts his hands up in a conciliatory gesture. “Got it. Now for the important question.” Peter blinks, and waits expectantly, looking nervous. “What’s your favorite cheese-carb combo?”

“What?” Peter gives him a short burst of laughter that does funny things to Wade’s heart area.

“Your favorite cheese-carb combo. C’mon. You just finished a long day of R’ing and D’ing-” Wade can’t help but wink, just to see that blush again- “And you’re starving, and nothing sounds better than a big helping of your favorite cheesy, carby goodness.” Wade studies Peter’s face. “What are you, a pizza guy, I bet? Or mac n’ cheese? That’s a classic.” 

Peter’s quiet for a second, before a big grin lights up his face. “How about my Aunt May’s rigatoni carbonara?” The Brooklyn accent slants Italian for a second, and that’s pretty fucking hot, in Wade’s book. 

“I have no idea what that is but I’d like you to feed me some.” 

Peter’s eyes go wide for a split second before he laughs, and Wade thinks,  _ hey, maybe this’ll work.  _ Peter uses all these cute hand gestures to explain carbonara to Wade, and that launches them off on a conversation that has Wade’s heart beating faster every time Peter gives him that blush and adoring smile. 

 

Outside the restaurant, Peter pauses, reaching out for Wade’s hand. “I had a great time,” he murmurs. “And I’m probably breaking all kinds of date etiquette telling you that. But can I kiss you?” 

It’s too dark out here to see if he’s blushing, but it doesn’t matter anyway, because then Peter is pressing him to the side of the building, a small body with a ton of strength behind it, oh, the things that strength could do to Wade-

Peter tenses under him, and turns. “Someone’s screaming on 43rd. Fire, maybe?” 

Wade presses one last kiss to his forehead before releasing him. “Guess that’s the signal we’re done, huh?”

Peter pulls them into an alley and opens up his backpack, tossing Wade his Deadpool suit. “I don’t know. We could always get back to it. I have a feeling Peter Parker was about to put out on the first date for the first time in his life.” 

“Hot, babe.” 

Peter grins, and pulls his mask on.

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up being very short and I didn't really get a feel for either of their voices (at least not like my idol Crockzilla), I don't think. But I hope it was enjoyable anyway! Thanks for reading!


End file.
